unordinaryfandomcom-20200222-history
Misa
Misa 'is a student of Wellston Private High School and one of the school's many, many bullies. Appearance Misa has wavy mint green hair, red eyes and a fair complexion. Personality Misa, along with Gavin, Tanner, Illena, Wenqi, and Krolik, are among Wellston's strongest mid-tiers who have been known to bully weaker students and force them to do their assignments. Misa, in particular, tends to hold lengthy grudges as shown when she bullied the powerless Seraphina for ramming her into a wall a year prior.Chapter 122Chapter 38 However, despite her penchant for revenge, Misa does appear to have limits to her cruelty, admitting that some of Illena's bullying methods were "''excessive."Chapter 129 Misa does not take responsibility for her actions, as she does not see anything wrong with what she says or does. She'll pretend to show remorse to preserve her own well-being, hiding her true feelings until a safer opportunity to show her true colors presents itself. This attitude makes her a hypocrite, seeing as how she admonished Illena for her cruel actions despite agreeing to join her in the first place and cutting school to torment Seraphina more. History Project Partners ] Misa and Brea were seen badmouthing Seraphina until John stepped in to defend her. For his intervention, the two bullies began to beat up John, but Seraphina, moved by John's selflessness, stepped into the fray and slammed Misa's face into the wall. Misa was forced to take back her words and ran away from the Ace in fear. However, Misa would remember this day and hold a grudge against Seraphina for a full year. Plot Capture With Seraphina now powerless and held captive by Illena, Misa saw this as an opportunity for revenge. Wenqi suggested to Illena that they should give Seraphina a chance to fight for her freedom, an idea that Illena agreed to. Without her ability, Seraphina had already lost to Illena and her next opponent was Misa, who was still furious about having her face rammed into a wall. Misa effortlessly defeated Seraphina and the powerless Ace was left in the abandoned house overnight. The bullies reconvened in the abandoned house the next day, and Illena continued to mock Seraphina. Not fully satisfied with last night, Illena proceeded to humiliate Seraphina further and attempted to get the former Ace to say "I am the most worthless student in Wellston, and I will act as such." Misa was seen among the bully groupChapter 128 and admitted to Illena that leaving the Ace in the abandoned house overnight was "excessive." Wenqi disagreed with her fellow bullies and continued to support Illena up until Arlo and Elaine entered the house. Misa wisely kept silent as Arlo threatened to report the incident to the Headmaster and once the King had left, Misa blamed Illena for being "greedy." Her day would only get worse when a masked attacker entered the house.Chapter 129 Said attacker made quick work of Illena and Wenqi, forcing Misa, Krolik, and Crail to attempt an escape. However, the attacker fired an explosive missile, blocking the bullies' escape route, leaving them with no choice but to counterattack. Once the attacker sent Krolik flying with a single punch, he focused his attacks on Misa. She attempted to fend off the attacker with her ability, but he easily parried Misa's attack and knocked her to the ground with a punch to her face. In sheer terror, she begged the assailant to stop before he finshed her off with an Explosion.Chapter 130 Joker According to Darren, serveral students were suspended for attacking Seraphina. It is implied that Misa was one of these suspended students.Chapter 142 Powers & Abilities UnOrdinary Misa Ability.png|Misa uses her ability against Seraphina. UnOrdinary Misa Ability 02.png|Misa attempts to use her ability against John. ''Repulsion: Misa's ability allows her to use kinetic energy to violently repel her foes from a close range. Evie has stated that Misa is one of the school's strongest mid-tiers, alongside Gavin, Tanner, Illena, and Wenqi.Chapter 127 Quotes * (To John) "You must be joking! We'll talk about whoever we want! A Cripple like you should learn to keep his mouth shut!" * (To John) "Seraphina has already messed up twice! So it's only natural for us to discuss it! She's an embarrassment! And she calls herself a role-model?" * (To Seraphina) "''Hey Seraphina! Remember me? You smashed my face into a wall! I still owe you for that. '''Get up!" * (To Illena) "Gotta be honest... I just wanted to repay her for the wall incident. What was the point of keeping her here overnight? It's excessive." Notes & Trivia *Misa was never identified in the webtoon itself. Rather, Uru-chan revealed this information on her Twitter. References Navigation Category:Females Category:Mid-tier Category:Wellston Students